houseofcardsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Frank Underwood
Frank Underwood, właśc. Francis J. Underwood (ur. 5 listopada 1959 w Gaffney, Karolina Południowa, USA) – amerykański polityk Partii Demokratycznej, 46. Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych w latach 2014-2017 z przerwą i 49. Wiceprezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych w latach 2013-2014, na oba stanowiska nominowany przez prezydenta Garretta Walkera. Mąż 47. Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Claire Underwood. Życiorys Dzieciństwo i edukacja Frank przyszedł na świat w 1959 jako jedyne dziecko Calvina i Catherine Underwoodów w niewielkim mieście Gaffney. Nieznane są jego stosunki z matką, ale swojego ojca nigdy nie darzył miłością. Mimo to wykorzystał fakt o jego młodej śmierci do celów politycznych. W 1976 rozpoczął edukację w szkole wojskowej The Sentinel, gdzie poznał Tima Corbeta, z którym wszedł w bliską relację. Jej szczegóły nie są znane, ale to i kilka późniejszych romansów stawiają seksualność Franka pod znakiem zapytania. Na ostatnim roku włączył się do kampanii wyborczej do Senatu jako wolontariusz, co znacznie pogorszyło jego wyniki w szkole i stało się wielce prawdopodobne, że może zostać wyrzucony z Sentinela. Frankowi udało się wybrnąć z początkowych problemów i dostał się na Harvard Law School, którą ukończył w 1984. Początki w polityce i małżeństwo Underwood stawiał pierwsze kroki w polityce jako senator stanu Karolina Południowa po wygranych wyborach w 1984. Trzy lata później, 3 września 1987, wszedł w związek małżeński z Claire Hale, bliską mu osobą od czasu studiów na Harvardzie. Claire poślubiła Franka mimo wielkiego sprzeciwu jej matki, Elizabeth. W 1988 Frank został wybrany na drugą kadencję do stanowego senatu. Kariera polityczna W 1990 Frank wspierany przez swoją żonę został po raz pierwszy wybrany do Izby Reprezentantów Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych, a następnie z powodzeniem startował na 11 kolejnych kadencji. W międzyczasie awansował w partii do stanowiska whipa, na które został mianowany w 2005. Nowe realia po wybraniu Walkera (Sezon 1) [[Plik:Rozdział 1 Frank.png|thumb|300px|Frank na balu nowo wybranego prezydenta Walkera, Rozdział 1]] W wyborach prezydenckich w 2012 Frank wsparł kandydata demokratów Garretta Walkera, który obiecał mu w razie zwycięstwa stanowisko sekretarza stanu. Powyborcze realia okazały się brutalne dla Franka – od swojej byłej podwładnej, a obecnie szefowej personelu Białego Domu – Lindy Vasquez, dowiedział się, że nominacja już powędrowała do Michaela Kerna. Frank postanowił się zemścić i sabotować nominację Kerna. Wykorzystał przy tym pomoc kongresmena Petera Russo, którego wcześniej wyciągnął z problemów z alkoholem. Frank wysłał Russo do domu Rona Kapeniaka, kolegi Kerna z czasów uniwersyteckich, z którym redagował studencką gazetkę. Kapeniak dał się namówić do skłamania w wywiadzie, że Kern jest autorem kontrowersyjnego tekstu o konflikcie w Palestynie. Informacja szybko trafiła do mediów dzięki pomocy Zoe Barnes, dziennikarki The Washington Herald, która przez krótki czas romansowała z Frankiem w zamian za przekazywanie jej wycieków z Kapitolu. Tekst opublikowany przez Zoe nie tylko podburzył opinię Kerna, ale też sugerował nominację senator Catherine Durant – prywatnie przyjaciółki Underwooda – na stanowisko sekretarza stanu. Prezydent dopiero wtedy zaczął rozważać tę opcję i ostatecznie powierzył nominację senator Durant. Krótko po zaprzysiężeniu nowego prezydenta, Frank współpracował z Walkerem przy realizowaniu obietnicy reformy edukacji podczas pierwszych 100 dni rządów. Jego projekt nie spotkał się jednak ze zgodą związków zawodowych nauczycieli, którzy następnie zaczęli strajkować w Waszyngtonie. Ostatecznie kwestię rozwiązało spotkanie szefa związków Martina Spinelli z Underwoodem na Kapitolu. Frank świadomie sprowokował Spinellę do ataku i dostał pięścią w twarz. Wykorzystał następnie ten fakt do szantażu: Spinella pod groźbą procesu sądowego wycofał strajki, a ustawa oświatowa trafiła wkrótce potem na biurko prezydenta. Peter Russo, który wcześniej pomagał Underwoodowi w sprawie Kerna, poprosił Franka o pomoc w kampanii wyborczej na gubernatora Pensylwanii, gdzie zwolniło się miejsce po odejściu Jima Matthewsa na rzecz stanowiska wiceprezydenta. Frank zgodził się na pomoc, ale w rzeczywistości był to tylko jeden z kroków podjętych w kierunku otrzymania wiceprezydenckiej nominacji. W następnych tygodniach Frank i Claire zajmowali się kampanią Russo. W dniu ważnego przedwyborczego wywiadu, Stamper w porozumieniu z Frankiem wysłał prostytutkę Rachel Posner do hotelu, w którym przebywal Russo, aby spędzić z nim noc i go upić, przez co upokorzył się on w radiowym wywiadzie, a szanse na zostanie gubernatorem spadły do zera. Nieco później Frank został sam na sam z pijanym kongresmenem, którego zamknął w samochodzie z włączonym silnikiem w szczelnym garażu, bezpośrednio doprowadzając Russo do śmierci przez zatrucie tlenkiem węgla. Konspiracja dobiegła do swojego finału, gdy Frank namówił Matthewsa do powrotu do Pensylwanii z braku lepszych kandydatów, tym samym zwalniając dla siebie fotel wiceprezydenta. Nie okazało się to jednak tak proste, jak mógł się spodziewać Frank. Prezydent zasugerował, że chce nominować na to stanowisko Raymonda Tuska, jednocześnie kłamiąc, że go nie zna (a jest jego bliskim przyjacielem). Dodatkowo poprosił Franka, aby pojechał do St. Louis, gdzie spotka się z Tuskiem i zachęci go do przyjęcia nominacji. W rzeczywistości sytuacja jest zupełnie odwrotna, gdyż to Tusk podczas pobytu Underwooda w jego rezydencji sprawdzał jego kompetencje. Frank nie zgodził się na żaden układ proponowany przez Tuska podczas wizyty w St. Louis, czym zaskarbił sobie jego szacunek i został nominowany przez prezydenta Walkera na stanowisko wiceprezydenta. Wiceprezydentura (Sezon 2) Frank jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem wiceprezydentury postanowił rozwiązać sprawę dziennikarki Zoe Barnes, która zaczęła podejrzewać go o zamordowanie kongresmena Russo. Frank spotkał się z nią na przystanku metra, gdzie po krótkiej rozmowie zupełnie niespodziewanie wepchnął ją pod nadjeżdżający pociąg. Na podstawie nagrań z kamer przemysłowych, śmierć Zoe Barnes została uznana za samobójstwo. W międzyczasie na Franka czekały sprawy organizacyjne związane z przyjęciem nowego urzędu. Pierwszą ważną decyzję podjął w sprawie wybrania rezydencji: ku zaskoczeniu agentów Secret Service, odmówił przeniesienia się do Naval Observatory, stałej siedziby wiceprezydentów USA. W efekcie w domu Underwoodów przy 1609 Fair St. NW pojawiła się ekipa remontowa w celu zainstalowania wszystkich potrzebnych zabezpieczeń. Frank wstawił się również za Edwardem Meechumem w sprawie przeniesienia go z policji Kapitolu do Secret Service, aby dalej mógł być osobistym ochroniarzem Underwoodów. W tym samym czasie pomógł również Jackie Sharp w przejęciu po nim stanowiska whipa. Podczas wiceprezydentury Franka do jego obozu politycznego dołączyła kolejna osoba, Seth Grayson, który zajął stanowisko sekretarza prasowego. Frank świadomy tego, że Raymond Tusk manipuluje decyzjami prezydenta Walkera dla jego własnej korzyści, postanowił podjąć działania w celu rozbicia ich przyjaźni. W tym celu przeprowadził tajne negocjacje z chińskim miliarderem Xanderem Fengiem w sprawie budowy mostu nad Port Jefferson, a następnie namówił prezydenta do podjęcia decyzji krzyżującej plany biznesowe Tuska. Jak się okazało, w interesy Fenga i Tuska zamieszany był także Daniel Lanagin, który pomagał w praniu pieniędzy z Chin. Po wycieku informacji o nielegalnym biznesie z Chinami do mediów, prezydent Walker znalazł się w pułapce i zrezygnował z urzędu, po czym Frank natychmiastowo złożył przysięgę i został 46. Prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Pierwszymi jego decyzjami były uchylenie azylu dla Xandera Fenga oraz ułaskawienie byłego prezydenta Garretta Walkera i Raymonda Tuska. Prezydentura i wybory (Sezon 3 i 4) [[Plik:Rozdział_26_Inauguration.png|thumb|left|300px|Frank składa przysięgę prezydencką, Rozdział 26]] Krótko po objęciu urzędu Frank spotkał się z przywództwem partyjnym i został poinformowany o tym, że demokraci nie zamierzają poprzeć go w wyborach prezydenckich w 2016. Frank początkowo informuje w orędziu, że nie zamierza startować w następnych wyborach, a zamiast tego spędzić najbliższe miesiące prezydentury na realizowanie jego sztandarowego programu – America Works. Projekt AmWorks zakładał zlikwidowanie wszystkich świadczeń socjalnych i zainwestowanie 500 mld dolarów w utworzenie 10 mln nowych miejsc pracy w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Dzięki współpracy z Barneyem Hullem, burmistrzem Waszyngtonu, w Dystrykcie Kolumbii wprowadzono stan wyjątkowy, który umożliwił przekazanie pieniędzy z Federalnej Agencji Zarządzania Kryzysowego (FEMA) na AmWorks, aby utworzyć 40 tys. miejsc pracy w samej stolicy. Projekt został przerwany, gdy w sytuacji zagrożenia nadejściem huraganu Frank zdecydował się nie wykorzystywać funduszy FEMA. Podczas prezydentury Franka, do jego obozu politycznego włączyła się Claire, która porzuciła pracę w Clean Water Initiative i została ambasadorem USA przy ONZ z nominacji prezydenta (mimo sprzeciwu Senatu). Nie trwało to długo, gdyż wkrótce potem prezydent Rosji Viktor Petrov zażądał jej ustąpienia w zamian za wycofanie wojsk z Doliny Jordanu. Krajowy Komitet Partii Demokratycznej, wbrew pierwotnym planom władz partyjnych, wybrał Franka na kandydata na Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych w wyborach w 2016, a także wskazał jego żonę na kandydata na Wiceprezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, choć i tu pierwotnie wybór miał paść na kogoś innego – Catherine Durant. Pod koniec kampanii wyborczej pozycja Franka została zachwiana przez reportaż Toma Hammerschmidta w The Washington Herald. W jego treści znalazły się największe tajemnice Underwoodów z ostatnich dwóch lat, w tym tajemnice śmierci Petera Russo i Zoe Barnes. U schyłku prezydentury (Sezon 5) Sekcja wymaga uzupełnienia. Osobowość Frank jest zimnym, wyrachowanym i żądnym władzy makiawelistą, gotowym poświęcić wszelkie środki, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Posiada wszelkie umiejętności, jakie potrzebuje dobry polityk. Jest świetnym mówcą, negocjatorem, potrafi przekonać inne osoby do swojej racji i zawsze znajdzie wyjście z trudnej sytuacji. Z zimną krwią pozbywa się wrogów, co udowodnił doprowadzając bezpośrednio do śmierci kongresmena Russo i dziennikarki Zoe Barnes, ale również przejmując stanowisko prezydenta Walkera, do czego prowadziły jego wszystkie wcześniejsze konspiracje. Choć Frank traktuje wszystkich ludzi na jego drodze za przeszkodę lub narzędzie w celu zdobycia władzy, są osoby, które zyskały jego zaufanie. Warto zwrócić uwagę na postacie Douglasa Stampera i Edwarda Meechuma, którzy w przeszłości popełnili błędy, po których Frank dał im drugą i ostatnią szansę, co dało mu pewność, że będą mu lojalni. Również w życiu prywatnym posiadał nielicznych przyjaciół, m.in. Tima Corbeta podczas pobytu w The Sentinel i Freddiego Hayesa zanim został prezydentem. Oprócz tego związek Franka i Claire wykracza poza ramy szablonowego małżeństwa – razem tworzą zabójczy duet, który zasila równie wielka po obu stronach żądza władzy. Od momentu włączenia się do polityki, Claire niejednokrotnie pomogła Frankowi w realizacji trudnych zadań dyplomatycznych, m.in. podczas negocjacji z Rosją czy jako ambasador przy ONZ, pracując nad uspokojeniem sytuacji w Dolinie Jordanu. Cytaty * „Istnieją dwa rodzaje bólu. Taki, który nas wzmacnia oraz bezużyteczny, który oznacza tylko cierpienie. Nie lubię tego co bezużyteczne”. * „Freddy wierzy, że jeśli lodówka spada z minivana, lepiej zjechać jej z drogi. Ja wierzę, że to lodówka powinna zejść z mojej drogi”. * „Jakież to pokrzepiające pracować z kimś, kto nie zagląda darowanemu koniowi w zęby, tylko zakłada mu siodło”. * „Pieniądz jest jak domek w Sarasocie, który zaczyna się walić po 10 latach. Władza to stary kamienny budynek, który stoi przez wieki. Nie mogę szanować kogoś, kto nie widzi tej różnicy”. Na planie Frank Underwood występuje we wszystkich odcinkach House of Cards. W jego rolę wciela się Kevin Spacey. Kategoria:Postacie z House of Cards de:Francis Underwood en:Frank Underwood es:Frank Underwood ja:フランシス・アンダーウッド pt-br:Frank Underwood zh:Frank Underwood